Howard Wolowitz's Bedroom
Bedroom Action We get our first glimpse of Howard's bedroom in [S01E11] The Pancake Batter Anomaly when Leonard calls with the warning that Sheldon is sick. In [S02E01] The Bad Fish Paradigm Sheldon sleeps over and drives Howard crazy counting Cat Women and X-Men. Sheldon is disturbed by a Halle Berry poster on the ceiling over Howard's bed. When Penny lambasts Howard as a looser in [S02E12] The Killer Robot Instability, Howard retreats to his room and Penny visits to apologize; but ends up punching Howard in the face when he tries to kiss her. In[S02E16] The Cushion Saturation, Howard and Leslie sleep together. Furnishings *multiple metal storage racks *large leopard print rug *black chest of 3 drawers with silver handles *brown wood nightstand with 2 drawers *tall, thin metal filing drawers *queen sized bed with arching black headboard *black silk sheets *red quilted bed spread *large leopard print pillow *wooden media holder with 3 shelves *metal storage shelves at foot of bed *UFO lamp to left of bed *Howard's desk Decor/Artwork *Photo of red lightning at night (same as on Sheldon's wall) *numerous pieces of artwork/sci-fi posters Gaming-Related *S01E11 Rock Band video game instruments (guitars and drums) *multiple video game systems and controllers *Lineage II posters, one on the back of the door, one on the far right wall *paintball helmet Sci-Fi Related *two lightsabres above the bed *Robbie the Robot to the right of the bed *rocket lava lamp Science-Related *S01E11 Saturn 5 rocket from Dragon Models USA , on top of metal drawers *S01E11 Space Shuttle Discovery by Revell, on top of metal drawers *S01E11 Soyuz Vostock rocket by Round 2, LLC, on top of metal drawers *2 telescopes, by the window Figurines and Statues *DC universe Classics Series: Superman on the dresser left of the door *DC Universe Classics Series: Martian Manhunter on the dresser left of the door *DC Direct Justice League Classic Icons: Wonder Woman statue on the dresser left of the door *DC Direct Ami-Comi Heroine Series: Batgirl PVC statue on shelf left of the bed *DC Direct Ami-Comi Heroine Series: Wonder Woman PVC statue on shelf left of the bed *DC Direct Ami-Comi Heroine Series: Power Girl on shelf left of the bed *Women of the DC Universe: Cheetah bust on shelf left of the bed S02E16 *Women of the DC Universe: Starfire bust on shelf left of the bed S02E16 *Justice League of America: Wonder Woman, Cover to Cover statue on the nightstand in S02E16 *Women of the DC Universe: Wonder Woman bust on shelf to right of bed *Women of the DC Universe: Batgirl bust on shelf to right of bed *Women of the DC Universe: Zantana buston shelf to right of bed *Women of the DC Universe: Black Canary bust on shelf to right of bed Miscellaneous *hand weights Slideshow Howardsbedroom.jpeg|On the set - wide view S01E11-1.jpg|S01E11 - the call comes in: Code Milky Green S01E11 right side of bed.jpg|S01E11 - Howard gets the news S01E11 howard jumps up.jpg|S01E11 - this is Howard's mother... S01E11 close up.jpg|S01E11 - why are you calling at this ungodly hour? S01E11-3.jpg|S02E11 - Howard helps Leonard with a plan to avoid Sheldon S01E11-4.jpg|S01E11 - the ruse is in place Howardbedroom2.jpg|S02E01 - Sheldon is rotten company BFP4-1-.jpg|S02E01 - Sheldon sleeps over BFP2-1-.jpg|S02E01 - close up, figurines Cush3-1-.jpg 51LXTDBmnIL. SX300 -1-.jpg 51suMjHHySL. SY450 -1-.jpg 41yu1AMrDVL. SY450 -1-.jpg 71P1nS4XD8L. SL1500 -1-.jpg wonderwomanposter-howard by alex ross.jpg|Howard's Wonder Woman poster